


View from the sidelines

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Voyeurism, will being will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Kate is enjoying the show. Will... Will should know better.





	View from the sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khudgens91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/gifts), [Tomorrow_Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow_Begins/gifts), [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/gifts), [adeclanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/gifts).



> A Happy New Year to all you sanctuary people out there! <3

She’d successfully thwarted three would-be suitors already, but when Will plopped down next to her, she knew her blissful solitude had come to an end. He’d brought her a fresh beer, though, so it was kinda okay. He sank deeper into the cushions, mimicking her position, and took a deep gulp from his own bottle. Silently, they watched the loud chaos of people around them, talking, dancing, laughing, flirting…

“Can be hard sometimes, hm?” Will finally commented, pointing with his beer bottle at the focus of her attention.

Kate brought her bottle up to her lips and took a deep gulp, eyes never leaving the pair across the room.

“You have no idea.”

Boy, did he have no idea. And boy, was this out of character for him. How much beer had he had?

“I guess the age difference doesn’t make it easier, either.”

Kate shifted slightly, watching her two lovers dance slowly across the room, pressed tightly against each other, obviously deep in a murmured conversation.

What had Will just said? Right, age. Experience. Her lovers had both experienced a lot, starting with a strict Victorian upbringing. And ballroom dancing. How could she ever forget that.

“Mhh, yes. They have a lot of experience.”

She would’ve looked over at Will to check for visible clues as to his level of intoxication, but Helen and Nikola had started turning slowly and right now she had the perfect view of Nikola’s elegantly clad backside. The straight lines of his suit complimented his lithe frame perfectly, just a hint of muscles playing across his upper back as he held Helen tightly.

Still, it was not like Will to enquire about her sex life, not at all. Was he missing Abby? New year’s eve party without your partner had to suck. That would also explain a bit too much beer.

“Yeah, I guess balancing a three-way relationship is never easy, even if all participants are mortal,” Will mused next to her, and that, finally, brought her out of her own haze of voyeuristic foreplay and into the reality of apparently being shrinked on without her consent.

“Wait, what? What kind of hard are we talking about here? ‘Hide your arousal’ hard?”

Will spluttered, coughing.

“What?! No! What?”

“What?”

“What are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about?”

He stared at her, then gestured vaguely with his bottle between her and her objects of observation.

“I saw you sitting here, at the sidelines, watching them. I thought you might be feeling… left out.”

“Are you crazy?”

She looked over at where Helen and Nikola were currently standing by one of the huge windows, Helen’s back now turned toward her. The dark silk of her dress clung to her curves in the most tantalising way possible, and by the way Nikola’s hands were running slowly up and down her back, he was thinking something quite similar.

“Can you imagine a hotter sight than those two?” she asked Will. “I _love_ watching them! And they fucking know it.”

True to her words, Nikola chose that very moment to slip his hand further down and grope a feel of Helen’s “delectable derriere” (his words), while meeting Kate’s eyes over Helen’s shoulder, a wide smirk on his lips. Groaning, Kate shifted in her seat, taking a deep gulp of her beer to distract herself from her raging arousal. Not that it helped. Not much helped at the sight of Nikola taking liberties with Helen.

“And once they’re done with their foreplay, they’ll come and get me for a night of fun and-”

The squeaking sound of old furniture had her turn her head just in time to see Will vanish hastily back into the crowd. Kate grinned. Not intoxicated enough, after all. Served him right for getting shrink-y without any warning.

Shaking her head, she turned back to return to her very own watch the two immortals show, only to find her view of the room blocked by said immortals and their irresistible bodies right before her nose.

“Ready to leave this "shindig"?” Nikola’s low voice teased her ears and Helen held out her hand, closing her fingers around Kate’s and pulling her up against her when she agreed wholeheartedly.

“Very much so.”

“Good,” Helen murmured against her ear, then brushed the collar of Kate’s silken shirt aside with her nose and nipped at her collarbone. “Because we’ve got plans for a VIP event. Very exclusive.”

“ _Very_ exclusive,” Nikola confirmed, ushering them both toward the doors with a hand on their backs each. “Special invitation only.”

 

She’d never been happier to know just the right people.


End file.
